Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters
Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem was one of the nine haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 25. It was a house created to celebrate 25 years of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando and was mostly made up of scenes from previous houses. It was located in Soundstage 21. History and Location On August 27th, 2015, Universal announced that a haunted house that served as both an icon house for Jack the Clown and a celebration of the past years of Halloween Horror Nights would be coming to that years event. The house would feature tribute scenes to a few haunted houses from the past. The codename for this house was either "Dynasty" or "History", as the house celebrated the dynasty and history of Horror Nights. The house would be located in Soundstage 21, one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would prove to be very popular, and would go on to win the House of the Year award in 2015. Description Relive the most terrifying moments of the past 25 years as Jack releases our catalog of creatures in one maze. You'll be attacked by Universal classic monsters, meat-grinding maniacs and the fiends of Horror Nights past. Experience When guests walk into the house they are greeted with a giant outside area filled with giant revolving pillars with the icons faces and names on them. You then enter through a giant painting of Jacks face. You then enter the Jack O' lantern scene from The Hallow. The room was filled with Jack O' lanterns and vines and smells like decaying Earth. There you see a man with a pumpkin head from a boo-hole. After that you go through the Little Red Riding Hood scene from Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare. Here you see a decapitated Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood wearing The Big Bad Wolf's skin. After that you enter through a cottage where the Goldilocks And The Three Bears scene from the same house is. Inside you see Mama Bear eating Goldilocks and Papa Bear coming out at you. Then you walk through a scene from The Forsaken where the floor tilts and on either side of you are the Forsaken. After that is a room with Jack in his original Polka-dot outfit jumping out at you. You go through a room where on the left is a plant monster from Dead End and on the right is The Caretaker seemingly popping out of thin air from Screamhouse. On the wall of that room is a picture of The Storyteller. After that is a room where a screaming Cindy comes out of a coffin. Then you go through a corridor where there is a ghost through a wall from the Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate house. Above you in that corridor is a floating ghost and to the left is faces that flash on the wall where a monster pops out from behind one. After that you go into a room which shows Jack in his Ringmaster outfit. Then you go through scenes of Universal's House of Horrors. It has scenes from Frankenstein, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Wolfman, and The Mummy. You then go into a room where the Phantom of the Opera jumps out from behind a wall. Then you enter another scene from Universal's House of Horrors where you see the Hunchback of Notre Dame pulling on ropes. After that you go through a scene from Castle Vampyr where 2 vampire girls are sitting on a bed. After that is a room from Gothic where you see multiple gargoyles and a moving statue. After that you go in a scene from Nightingales: Blood Prey . There you see a Banshee eating a soldier and as you continue through the trenches you see more Banshees. Then you go into a scene from Havoc: Dogs of War. There you see some of the soldiers shooting guns as you walk by. Then you go into a scene from Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays where a chainsaw wielding Santa runs after you. Then you go into Jacks makeup room where he pops up behind the mirror. After that you go into a room filled with Jacks where some are real and some are not. The final scene takes place outside where you are chased by Eddie and Meaty Meetz from Leave it to Cleaver. Houses represented * The Hallow (2008) * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare (2008) * The Forsaken (2011) * Screamhouse (2002) * Dead End (2012) * Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate (2010) * Universal's House of Horrors (2012) * Castle Vampyr (2004) * Gothic (2012) * Nightingales: Blood Prey (2011) * Havoc: Dogs of War (2010) * Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays (2007) * Leave it to Cleaver (2009) Scareactors * Jack O' Lantern * Little Red Riding Hood * Papa Bear * Forsaken X3 * Jack (Various amounts) * Plant Monster * The Caretaker * Cindy Caine * Wall Ghost * Frankenstein's Monster * The Bride of Frankenstein * The Wolfman * The Mummy * The Phantom * The Hunchback of Notre Dame X2 * Vampire Girls X2 * Sorrowful Angel Statue * Gargoyles X2 * Stilt-Walking Gargoyle * Nightingales X2 * Dogs of War X2 * Shadybrook Patient Dressed as Santa * Shadybrook Patient Dressed as Mrs Claus * Eddie * Meaty Meetz Pictures Bear HHN 25.png Jack The Clown Portrait.png Jack O'Lantern.png Eddie (Jeck Presents 25 Years).png Jack O'Lantern Concept Art 1.png Jack O'Lantern Concept Art 2.png Trivia *If you said “Bear! Bear! Bear!” in the Goldilocks And The Three Bears scene Papa Bear would do a dance. *Papa Bear from the Goldilocks And The Three Bear scene also has his own twitter called “HHNBear”. *A picture of the Munster family was in the Universal’s House of Horrors scene. *This house won House of the Year in 2015. *A vial with the name "Bloody Mary" appeared in this house as a reference to the Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear icon. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 21 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando